Old man Rukas
Old man Rukas title : Sir Rukas Evergraze is an insane old man who sweeps the streets of Stormwind muttering incomprehensible nonsense to himself and generally being a nuiscance. Biography Early Life Rukas was born and raised in Lordaeron prior to the First war, during a time of relative peace. When the Orcs arrived his world was thrown into chaos and his father went off to fight. He was left with his mother and news that his father had died took its toll on the young mans mind. In an attempt to avenge his father, young Rukas joined the Armies of Lordaeron six years later. He became a decorated soldier and was well respected in the ranks. He earnt the coined nickname 'Greenskinner' after he skinned one of his prey alive in a mad rush of anger at his fathers killers. Before the events of the Third war struck, Rukas met a moderatley attractive women by the name of Petunia Veron. She was the daughter of a well respected mage of Stormwind, and he approved of the marriage. They were married in Cathedral square and Rukas returned to Lordaeron with his wife. The Fall of Lordaeron During the events of the Third war, the Deathknight Arthas killed King Terenas II and Lordaeron was besieged by the Scourge. Men and women were torn apart infront of his eyes, including his wife; Petunia. Rukas fled from Lordaeron with the rest of the survivors to the Eastern Kingdoms of Stormwind. Descent into Madness Rukas's mind could not handle the toll that had been taken upon it. He found he was losing his sanity, the image of seeing his beloved Petunia die screamed in his mind over and over. At night he lay awake, perfectly still. Often the crew of the ship taking him across the sea thought he had died in his sleep. The once valiant soldier was broken and torn apart from the inside. Upon arrival at Stormwind, Sir Isling Veron father of Petunia, offered to take in the deranged man. Rukas responded with confusion, he no longer remembered Petunias father or indeed Petunia herself, save for her name. Her name whispers in his mind forevermore, for his grief tears at his soul. Revalation Rukas grew old living in the gutters of Stormwind, becoming weak and crippled. Eventually he was cast out for fear of disease and he wandered the forests surviving on anything edible he could find. Travelling through the land of Redridge Mountains, Rukas stumbled upon a strange sight. Near the gates of the Burning steppes, a baby corehound lay, its body broken like his and abandoned like him. He sat with the baby Core hound and fed it with what he could spare, he wasn't sure why he did, but the pain he felt seemed to lessen when he was with it. He named the little creature Petunia, he wasn't sure what after but he felt a renewed sense of purpose. On the fourth day he gathered up his strength and carried the injured dog too the nearby kingdom of Lakeshire. He begged for money from the locals, but found he recieved too little to feed both himself and the Corehound. They were both dying. The innkeeper of Lakeshire watched Rukas for many days and out of generosity he offered Rukas a broomstick. To anybody else it was a simple broomstick, but to Rukas it was a thing of beauty, enamelled and smooth, like an extension of his limb. He was an old man by now, he could not do any heavy lifting and walked with a limp. But the innkeeper offered him a few copper each day for his work. With this money Rukas managed to get a flight to Stormwind upon one of the Gryphons. The Stormwind council allowed Rukas to sweep the streets in order to scrape together a living. Today Today the Corehound Petunia follows Rukas around as he sweeps the street every night. He is often around Cathedral square and mutters constantly about how dirt must be purged in order to get his beloved Petunia home. His last goal in life it seems is to get the little hounds strength back up before he can return it back home. Rukas is both tired and confused, often provoking people unintentionally or attempting to hit shapeshifted druids with his broom out of fear they will make a mess. Quotes "Ole' Rukas be tired now eh Petunia? Soon Rukas mus' rest... But we ge you 'ome first" Category:Humans Category:Scourge Category:Characters Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Lordaeronians Category:Stormwindians